This study will determine the feasibility of applying the business management concept of operational decision making to develop a problem solving approach to managing Alzheimer's care. This approach will limit the variables affecting the provision of care and provide a predictive structure for developing appropriate and flexible plans of care. The project objectives are to develop a planning process for use by case managers, community health nurses or others who plan and manage the delivery of care to Alzheimer's patients. Long-term objectives are to establish a more predictive model for managing the care. The commercial application of this research will be the development of an instrument for care planners to use in developing flexible yet individualized care plans for Alzheimer's patients.